1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a test apparatus of a fluidic sample, which tests the fluidic sample, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test apparatus of a fluidic sample and a control method thereof are used in various fields such as environment monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnosis. Formerly, in order to perform a test according to predetermined protocols, skilled experimenters should manually carry out various processes such as multiple reagent injections, mixing, isolating and transferring, reaction, and centrifugation, and these processes cause errors in inspection results.
In order to solve the problem, there has been developed a compact and automated apparatus which can rapidly analyze a test material.
A characteristic reaction of a test material and a specific material may be used in order to detect the test material contained in a fluidic sample. And optical data is measured by using an optical sensor, and then a concentration of the test material is obtained from a measured optical data size or a change amount thereof.
In the inspection of a fluidic sample, a cartridge receiving the fluidic sample is pressed by a pressing member, and the fluidic sample is transferred and inspected. At this time, the pressure applied to the cartridge may be changed time after time. When the applied pressure is excessive, the fluidic sample or a reagent for the inspection may leak to the outside of the cartridge. When the applied pressure is insufficient, the fluidic sample may not be transferred to an inspecting part in which the reagent is received.